Bleach chain beyond time
by wind crow
Summary: 110 years ago their was a soul reaper named Alice, born with a strange rare ability as well as a destiny to save both the past and the future disclaimer I do not own bleach Tite Kudo does though please review discontinued


Bleach battle of time

**105 years ago**

Two young soul reaper recruits have just entered the thirteen court guard squads

Alice north and her best friend Ky Masaki

They both were assigned to squad six under Captain Genrei Kuchiki

Alice: reporting for duty sir

Ky: sir

Sojun Kuchiki: hello there I am the lieutenant of squad six nice to meet you, you both received high marks on your entry exams and there for you have been ranked as are 4th and 5th seats please continue to make this squad proud

Together: yes sir

Ky: sir where is are captain?

Sojun: the captain is away at the moment he is at the kuchiki manor with my son you see the captain is my father oh but I don't mean to brag or anything

Alice: sir what do you want us to do

Sojun: well I am well aware that while you both excel at kido nether of you have learned the names of your zanpakuto yet, but the captain did say before he left that you both had other skills that made you worthy of being high seated officers

Koga Kuchiki: sir reporting in

Sojun: ah yes this is our 3rd seat Koga Kuchiki, Koga this is our new 4th and 5th seats Alice North and Ky Masaki

Koga: nice to meet you

Sojun: I want you three to patrol the Seireitei, and Koga please give are new recruits a tour

All together: yes sir

Koga: alright let's start here as you know this is the squad six barracks, our captain is from the noble Kuchiki house one of the five noble families any questions

Alice: Koga ive noticed most of the squad shares the same last name…

Koga: yes the Kuchiki family has run squad six for generations each head taking over as captain Lt Sojun is the captains son but his grandson will most likely take over as the next head

Ky: and how are you related to the captain sir if you don't mind me asking

Koga: I' am the captains son in law now let's move on

Koga: over here is the squad seven barracks

Love Akiawa hello there what brings you this way

Koga: hello captain Akiawa I was just giving squad sixes newest recruits on a tour I hope were not bothering you

Love: no continue and welcome

Koga: captain akiawa is the captain of squad seven he has always been a good guy

Alert all officers hallows have been found in west rukon

Koga: lets go its time to see what you two got

Together: right

Genrei: Koga I see you got the alert and you've brought the new recruits with you excellent

Koga: captain what's going on sir what type of hallow has entered the area

Alice:sir how can we help

Genrei: we're not sure how but five hallows entered the soul society

All five of them are Hexapodus they are low level but still be carful

Ky: understood sir

Koga: whisper Muramasa

Genrei: that boy always jumping in head first

Alice: bakudo number 4 pale lighting

Ky: bakudo number 33 blue fire crash down

Genrei: interesting very powerful indeed

Alice: I think we did it

Ky: yeah seems like it

Genrei: both of you watch out that spiritual pressure

Koga: it's a menos grande

Yoruichi: red flame cannon

Genrei: Yoruichi Shihoin

Sui-feng: sting my enemies to death Suzumebachi

Yoruichi: not bad sui-feng

Sui-feng: thank you lady yoruichi

Genrei: alice Ky this is the captain and LT of squad two

Yoruichi: introductions later there are more Menos coming

Kisuke Urahara: awaken Benihime

Hyori: captain don't rush in geeze what a dumb ass, chop cleanly Kubikiri Orochi

Kisuke Urahara: Genrei whats going on we heard the alert and thought you could use a hand

Genrei: not sure they just appeared

Koga: hello captain Urahara

(nods)

Alice: Ky watch out

Ky: hado number54 abolishing flames

Genrei: one left

Shunsui Kyoraku: sorry were late, mind if we join the party

Lisa: captain and LT of squad eight arriving to kick some butt

Shunsui: when the flower wind rages flower god roars when the wind of heaven rages the god of the underworld sneers Katen Kyokotsu

Lisa: smash Haguro Tonbo

Alice:thank you everyone

Kisuke: no need I'd like to know where they came from, Hyori please go get Mayuri and tell him to bring Akon as well

Genrei: good idea after you figure out what's going on please inform me squad six move out

One year later

Alice: Ky captain Shihoin told me that she wants me to transfer to her squad isn't that great im going to be a member of the stealth force

Ky: congrats Alice

Sojun: its quite an accomplishment Alice have a good time with squad two captain genrei told me to have you pack your things and have you ready to transfer

Soi-feng : hello I am here to pick up are new third seat Alice north

Alice: hello LT Soi-feng

Soi-feng: hello Alice north the captain is waiting for us shall we go

Alice: of course

Yoruichi: welcome Genrei tells me some good things about you

Alice: thank you ma'am

Yoruichi: ha ha you don't have to be so formal, I'm told you don't know the name of your zanpaktou yet but your very skilled in kido so I have decided to help you with connecting with your sword Soi-feng please come with us

Soi-feng: yes lady Yoruichi

Yoruichi: now the first thing you need is to connect with your zanpaktou that can take days to years depending but I think if we start you out against some demi-hollows you should be ok

Alice: ok

(Five demi hollows appear, the hollows multiply to an over whelming size)

Alice: this is impossible they just keep coming

?: can you hear me

Alice: who are you

?: my name is _

Alice: I didn't hear you

?: listen

Alice: I am

?: when will you be able to hear me

Alice : I'm trying I'm sorry

Yoruichi: anken

Alice: what?

Yoruichi: you did well but you spaced out near the end their

Alice: I'm sorry

Yoruichi: ha lighten up relax I didn't expect you to get it right away keep trying

Alice: yes captain

Yoruichi: I said lighten up

…

Koga: good job kid

Ky: thank you sir

Koga: now we better finish our patrol

(Cries come from the forest)

Koga: let's go kid

Koga: damn a hexapodus hollow, get ready

(Ky charges at the hollow splitting it in two, when suddenly three more appear)

Koga: whisper Muramasa

Ky: I've got to win

?: do you need help?

Ky: who are you

?: my name is _

Ky: I apologize I didn't hear you

?: you're not ready

KY: what?

?:bye hope next time you can hear me

Ky: wait

Koga: kid watch out

Shinji: collapse Sakanade

Koga: captain Hirako

Shinji: at your service

Shinji: hey Azien get over here

Azien: right captain Hirako

Ky: thank you captain Hirako

Shinji: anytime kid Azien finish up here and then meet back at the barracks

Azien: ok captain

…

One week later

Alert, Alert strange spiritual pressure in forest all captains report to squad ones barracks immediately for a emergency captains meeting

Yamato: the strange pressure appears to be of a hallow, squad two, twelve and six will send a scout team to determine the threat and deal with it accordingly

Unohana: head captain may I ask why you are sending so many squads to investigate

Yamato: squad twelve is to gather research while six and two provide back up now go

Yoruichi: Alice, Soi-feng both of you will join me in the recon squad

Soi-feng: lady yoruichi is it wise to join the mission yourself surly there is no need to trouble yourself

Yoruichi: no I think I'll go Kisuke is going to be there with his LT and I think it will be fun

Alice: right and you never know what's out there right captain

Yoruichi: you learn quick Alice, let's go

Kisuke: no luck it's all quiet

Hyori: why did I have to come  
Kisuke: now, now I trust you quite well

Genrei: have you found anything yet

Kisuke: afraid not

Koga: we'll find it we have to

Ky: right

Yoruichi: Kiske over here

Soi-feng: lady Yoruichi it looks like whatever it was devoured them whole

Alice: your right the spiritual pressure feels different over here

Grand fisher: ah a tasty snack

Koga:a grand fisher hollow I've heard of him

(all release their Zanpakuto but can barely scratch him)

Kisuke: he's tough

Yoruichi: but he has to have a weak spot somewhere

(grand fisher goes to attack Alice)

?: hear me

Alice: you again who are you

?: my name is _

Alice: I still can't hear you

?: focus follow your heart

Alice: I don't know what you're talking about

?: hear me I for I know you best my name is Namine

Alice: I heard you, you're my Zanpakuto, ok let's do this dance upon the chain of fate Namine

Ky: Alice you released your Zanpakuto

Alice: dance

( using her Zanpakuto's power she attacked the grand fisher)

Grand fisher: this is impossible how I can be damaged by such a weak soul reaper

Yoruichi: he got a way but at least Alice learned her Zanpakuto's name so good job Alice

(As everyone gathered to leave a shadowy figure stares at Alice with interest)

A few weeks later

Yoruichi: there's our squads new hero, Alice come here I was just bragging about you

Alice: captain Shihoin

Yoruichi: this is captain Ukitake of squad thirteen and his new Lt Kaien Shiba

Ukitake: hello their

Kaien: nice to meet you

Yoruichi: pull up a chair and join us and I'll introduce to the others here

Alice: thank you ma'am

Yoruichi: this here is Captain Kyoraku of squad eight and his Lt Lisa Yadomaru

Kyoraku: good to know you

Lisa: hello

Yoruichi: of coruse you know captain Kuchiki and this is his grandson

Byakuya: i'll introduce myself cat monster, I am Byakuya Kuchiki the next head of the Kuchiki clan it is a pleasure to meet you

Yoruichi: when you become the head of the clan I'll retire

Byakuya: that's fine by me cat monster

Genrei: head captain Yamamoto said to combine squad patrols around the Rukon district for the next couple of days

Kaien: I'll go

Alice: I'll gladly go

Genrei: good I'll send Ky to join you

Day one

Alice: we're patrolling district hanging dog today

Ky: right

Kaien: be careful this isn't the nicest place

Alice: we know we grew up here

Kaien: really

Ky: yeah it was rough back then we were always running but we stuck together

Kaien: lets split up, Alice go that way and Ky go the other way I'll go this way we all meet up at the district gate in two hours

They both nod

Alice: it seems quiet

(she sees two kids)

Alice: they remind me of when Ky and I we're little

Suddenly a hollow attacks

Rukia: run for it renji

Renji: no rukia I won't let you sacrifice yourself for me

Alice: oh no

Alice: leave them alone you crazy hollow

Alice: are you kids alright

Rukia: you're a soul reaper

Renji: yeah we're fine thanks

Alice: I'm Alice

Renji: I'm Renji, this is Rukia

Rukia: hi

Alice: well Im glad you two are alright, I'll visit you guys again another day

That night

(Alice gazing up at the stars)

Soi-feng: nice night to watch the stars isn't it

Alice: oh Lt soi-feng I'm sorry

Soi-feng: its ok I watch the stars at this time to its peaceful don't you think

Alice: it is

Soi-feng: lady yoruichi and I used to watch them all the time when I was younger

Alice: you seem to really admire the captain

Soi-feng: she's the greatest I hope to be just like her one day

Alice: that's a good goal I hope to become stronger to help protect people because no one came to protect me except for Ky

Soi-feng: what do you mean?

Alice well when I was younger I had a rare gift

Soi-feng: rare gift?

Alice: watch

Alice: tsubaki kotensanshu I reject

(a triangle shot from her hand cutting the trees in front of her

Soi-feng: amazing what is it

Alice: it's part of my shunshun-rikka ability

Soi-feng: shunshun-rikka?

Yoruichi: it's the six sacred flowers Soi-feng

Soi-feng: lady yoruichi

Alice: captain

Yoruichi: you have a rare gift indeed Alice the Shunshun-rikka is a powerful ability I've never actually seen it in person before

Alice: captain please don't tell anyone about my power

Yoruichi: if that is what you want

Day two

Welcome to the 15th annual soul reaper tournament

Alice: soul reaper tournament?

Yoruichi: yes it's a chance for all soul reapers to fight each other and test their skills good luck

Alice: yes captain

Round 1

Alice vs. Tosen

Alice: hello their I will be your first opponent

Tosen: I am the 5th seat of squad nine Kaname Tosen

Alice: dance upon the chain of fate Namine

Tosen: cry Suzumusi

Alice: your good but not good enough chain of memory

Tosen: my sword sends sound waves to destroy my enemy

Alice: first movement, dance

Tosen: amazing your skills are impressive

Referee: winner Alice

Round 2

Alice vs. Hyori

Alice: hello Lt Surugaki

Hyori: lets get this started, chop cleanly Kubikiri Orochi

Alice: if you insist dance upon the chain of fate Namine

Alice: chain of memory

Alice: dance

Hyori: this can't be happing

Referee: winner Alice

Round 3

Alice VS Soi-feng

Alice: Lt I'm facing you in now

Soi-feng- it seems I will get the chance to test you after all, prepare yourself

Alice: as you wish dance upon the chain of fate Namine

Soi-feng: sting my enemies Suzumebachi

Soi-feng: homonka

(a butterfly crest appeared then faded

Alice: what

Soi-feng: my homonka is still lacking I'm afraid, my homonka is designed to be a two strike kill but I haven't perfected it yet

Alice: im sure you will master it someday LT, but for now chain of memory

Referee: winner Alice

Semifinals

Alice VS Koga

Alice: Koga you're my next opponent

Koga: yep kid it seems that how it has to be come get me

Alice: if you say so

Koga: whisper muramasa

Alice: dance upon the chain of fate namine


End file.
